marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
George Stacy
thumb|280px"Yo estoy emitiendo una orden de arresto para el vigilante enmascarado conocido como Spider-Man." :―George Stacy [fte.] NYPD and was Gwen Stacy's father. " lang="es" style="background-color: #f0f0a0; color: #0f0f5f">'George Stacy' fue el capitán de la policía de la policía de Nueva York y fue padre de Gwen Stacy. Biografía ''The Amazing Spider-Man Peter Parker begins hunting down Uncle Ben's killer and making himself known to the public, Stacy immediately dislikes the mysterious costumed crimefighter, and after Peter saves the lives of several people and fights off The Lizard on the bridge, Stacy issues an arrest warrant for "the masked vigilante known as 'Spider-Man'." He continually gets New York's finest police officers to go after him, but to no avail. ">Cuando Peter Parker inicia caza asesino del tío Ben y haciéndose conocido para el público, Stacy inmediatamente le desagrada el misterioso crimefighter disfrazado, y después de que Peter salva las vidas de varias personas y combate El lagarto en el puente, Stacy emite una orden de arresto para "el vigilante enmascarado conocido como 'Spider-Man'". Continuamente obtiene mejores agentes de la policía de Nueva York después de él, pero en vano. Gwen's room and finds her talking to Peter Parker, whom she had invited to her house for dinner earlier that day. Although they weren't doing anything but talking, Stacy obviously isn't thrilled about the picture, and becomes suspicious about Parker. At dinner, when the topic of Spider-Man comes up, Stacy discusses with his family and Peter about how he will capture the masked menace; Peter defends Spider-Man as "doing something the police can't", and begins to accidently anger Stacy, further ruining his first impression. However, dinner is suddenly interrupted when The Lizard is spotted rampaging through the Williamsburg Bridge, and Stacy immediately goes out to hunt down the villain. ">Más tarde, el capitán Stacy abre la puerta de la habitación de Gweny encuentra su hablando con Peter Parker, quien ella había invitado a su casa para la cena ese mismo día. Aunque ellos no estaban haciendo nada pero hablando, Stacy obviamente no entusiasmada con la imagen y se convierte en sospechosa acerca de Parker. En la cena, cuando surge el tema de Spider-Man, Stacy discute con su familia y Peter sobre cómo él capture la amenaza enmascarada; Peter defiende Spider-Man como "no hacer algo la policía" y comienza a ira accidentalmente Stacy, arruinando más su primera impresión. Sin embargo, cena de repente se interrumpe cuando el lagarto es descubierto apabullante a través del puente de Williamsburg, y Stacy inmediatamente sale a cazar el villano. Después de ayudar a sanear la batalla entre Spider-Man y el lagarto en la escuela, Stacy continúa la caza para ambos. Rumbo a su oficina en la sede de la policía de Nueva York, Peter llega allí y le dice que Dr. Curt Connors se va a convertir todo de Nueva York en lagartijas de hombre poderosos, y que Stacy tiene que ayudarle a detenerlo. Sin embargo, Stacy, que ya fue desaprobación de Pedro desde la noche anterior, tiene los policías le escolta fuera del edificio, negándose a creer lo que dice Peter. Sin embargo, después de contemplarla, a regañadientes tiene un oficial de todo lo que tienen en el archivo sobre Connors ejecutar. Oscorp, where Spider-Man is heading and The Lizard is going to release a toxic cloud of lizard-gas to all of New York. He then sees Gwen, who gives him an antidote that will cure all of the people who have been infected by the lizard toxin. ">Esa noche, lagarto lanza un ataque biológico en la ciudad de Nueva York, y Stacy y su escuadrón rush para detenerlo. Cuando Spider-Man está atrapado en la mira de la policía, Stacy utiliza las luces de su helicóptero para ciegos de Spider-Man y luego le tranquilize. Los policías habían puesto a Spider-Man en esposas, pero cuando Stacy se quita su máscara, rápidamente supera a la policía y está a punto de escapar cuando Stacy apunta una pistola en su cabeza, obligando a Spider-Man para congelar. Consciente de la situación, Spider-Man voltea y revela como Peter Parker. Sorprendida, Stacy es devuelto por la revelación, pero deja Peter. Él entonces jefes sobre a Oscorp, donde Spider-Man es el título y el lagarto va a liberar una nube tóxica de lagarto-gas a todos de Nueva York. Luego ve a Gwen, quien le da un antídoto que cura todas las personas que han sido infectadas por la toxina de lagarto. Oscorp Tower and assists Spider-Man in defeating The Lizard. While Peter goes to switch the lizard toxin with an antidote, Stacy fires his shotgun at Lizard, but the monstrous reptile quickly heals from his wounds and attacks the Captain, mortally wounding him. After Peter successfully releases the antidote into the air and is saved by Connors, who is beginning to transform back to his normal form, Peter returns to Stacy, who is bleeding heavily. In his final moments, Stacy tells Peter that he was wrong, and that New York does need Spider-Man. However, he warns Peter that being a superhero will often put the ones closest to him in danger and that it will come with sacrifices. He then forces Peter to promise that he will break up with Gwen, so that she is not harmed by Peter's status as Spider-Man. Peter agrees, and mourns as Stacy dies. ">Finalmente, Stacy de alguna manera hace cerca de la parte superior de la Torre de Oscorp y ayuda a Spider-Man en derrotar a The Lizard. Mientras que Peter se va a cambiar la toxina de lagarto con un antídoto, Stacy dispara su escopeta al lagarto, pero el reptil monstruoso rápidamente se cura de sus heridas y ataca al capitán, hiriendo mortalmente a lo. Después de que Peter correctamente libera el antídoto en el aire y es salvado por Connors, que está empezando a transformar a su forma normal, Peter vuelve a Stacy, que está sangrando mucho. En sus últimos momentos, Stacy dice a Peter que estaba equivocado, y Nueva York necesita Spider-Man. Sin embargo, advierte Peter que siendo un superhéroe a menudo pondrá los más cercanos a él en peligro y que vendrá con sacrificios. Luego obliga Peter a la promesa de que él será romper con Gwen, para que ella no se vea perjudicada por el estado de Peter como Spider-Man. Pedro está de acuerdo y llora como Stacy muere. Flash, shows up, except for Peter. She arrives at his apartment, and Peter tells her that he can no longer be with her, and she realizes that her dad made him promise that. The next day in school, the two sadly ignore each other, until, in one class, the teacher scolds Peter for being late, and when he says it won't happen again, she tells him to stop making promises he cannot keep. Sitting behind Gwen, Peter quietly and slyly replies, "Yeah, but those are the best kind," which causes Gwen to smile, meaning that, for better or worse, Peter is going to stop honoring his promise to Captain Stacy and start dating Gwen again. ">Más tarde, Stacy tiene un funeral donde es honrado por su trabajo como cop superior de Nueva York y notas de Gwen que todo el mundo, incluso en Flash, muestra, excepto Peter. Ella llega a su apartamento, y Peter le dice que él ya no puede estar con ella, y ella se da cuenta que su papá le hizo prometer. Al día siguiente en la escuela, los dos tristemente ignoran mutuamente, hasta que, en una clase, el profesor regaña a Peter por llegar tarde, y cuando dice que no va a suceder otra vez, ella le dice a dejar de hacer promesas que no puede mantener. Sentado detrás de Gwen, Peter tranquilamente y astutamente responde: "sí, pero las son el mejor tipo," que provoca la Gwen a sonreír, lo que significa que, para mejor o peor, Peter va a dejar de honrar su promesa de capitán Stacy y empezar a salir otra vez Gwen. Rasgos de carácter Un oficial de policía estimado de más de veinte años, el capitán Stacy fue la cara pública de la NYPD, quien lidera investigación del Departamento en vigilantismo de Spider-Man. Lo único capitán Stacy promete proteger más que la ciudad es su familia y especialmente su única hija, Gwen, Asistente de Curt Connors en Oscorp y novia de Peter Parker. Relaciones *Gwen Stacy - hija *Helen Stacy - esposa *Howard Stacy -hijo *Philip Stacy - hijo *Simon Stacy - hijo *Peter Parker - novio de la hija *Spider-Man - aliado enemigo convertido *El lagarto - enemigo Apariciones/actores *Canon (1 película) **The Amazing Spider-Man ''(Primera aparición) , Denis Leary Detrás de las escenas *Dennis Leary fue originalmente familiarizado con Spider-Man, describiéndose a sí mismo como "más de un tipo de Batman". Sin embargo, tributarán aceptó el papel y realizó algunas investigaciones para conocer su carácter. Recuerda que cuando conoció a un buen amigo suyo por primera vez, su amigo, Jeff Garlin, un fan de Spider-Man, dijo que Leary le recordó George Stacy. Trivia *Se han difundido una serie de videos de campaña de marketing viral a través de internet, que se basan en carácter de Leary. Un vídeo mostró un noticiero falso, donde fue entrevistado por un reportero Leary, en caracteres como Stacy y expresó su negatividad hacia Spider-Man mientras que anima a los ciudadanos de Nueva York para llamar a una línea especial de policía operado si ven el combatir. En realidad, la línea directa era falsa, como dijeron los fans que lo llamó por teléfono que había expirado el número. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Policias Categoría:Stacy Categoría:Spider-Man Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Civiles